


25 Days of Christmas

by msindyjones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, F/M, based on so many RP headcanons you wouldnt even believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msindyjones/pseuds/msindyjones
Summary: A series of 25 Drabbles for a Christmas prompt challenge. Different snapshots of different times of the relationship between Amelia Bones & Rufus Scrimgeour.





	1. Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been something I've been writing for RP and figured I'd post here! Mostly so I could have it somewhere in one place that'd be easy for me to read later. 
> 
> There's a lot of headcanons that go into play in these drabbles. 
> 
> 1\. Amelia & Scrimgeour don't die!! It's wild, I know, but they don't. (Amelia becomes Minister & Scrimgeour takes over as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts when McGonagall resumes being Headmaster.)  
> 2\. Scrim has his own doggo named Nodens (Node) that he owns when going Nogtail hunting.  
> 3\. Scrim was married for 2 years really early on, but his wife was killed by Death Eaters during the first war.  
> 4\. So many others but these are the important ones. 
> 
> These drabbles aren't in any specific chronological order.

Day 1 - Tree

“Amelia!” Scrim called from the bottom of the steps. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.” He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, seconds ticking away as he glanced at his watch.

“How can we be late if we apparate straight there?” Amelia questioned of him as she finally started down the stairs. Scrim watched her take each step, her robes retired for the evening in exchange for a red cocktail dress. “It’ll only take a second to get there.”

Scrim offered a shrug as she walked past him. “Could take longer…” His words trailing in time with his eyes looking down her back.

She shot him a look over her shoulder. “We have to be there, _I_ have to be there.” Amelia grabbed her coat, holding it over her arm before moving to straighten Scrim’s tie. “And I’m not missing it.”

“I know, I know. I wouldn’t want you too.” Scrim took her coat, holding it up for her to slip into. With her back turned, Scrim kissed her cheek before stepping to her side and offering her his arm. “Shall we?”

A smile curving on Amelia’s red lips, she took his arm and with a quick twist they were gone.

 

The crowd that gathered was teeming. Wizards and witches of all ages bundled while they waited in the chilled air for Amelia to complete her speech about another year gone and how the next would bring only better days to the wizarding community. Scrim watched from just off to the side of the stage, always his pleasure to be the guest of the Minister.

“And now, for the part everyone has been waiting for,” Amelia spoke, reaching into her jacket for her wand. Every person in attendance who carried a wand mimicked the motion. Including Scrim, who caught Amelia’s glance and slight tilt of her head, silently requesting him to come to her.

Falling into his well accustomed place at her side, Scrim smiled as he lifted his wand with her.

“Lumos Fascinare!” Amelia spoke first, which caused the towering, decorated tree in the center of the square to light up. The crowd then echoed, bringing to life the rest of the lights that were strung and wrapped around nearly every lamp post, tree, and surface. Creating an absolutely perfect and warmed atmosphere to the chilly wintered square.

Lights continued to flick on as the spell was repeated by more people. Scrim smiled brightly as he watched the white and colored lights twinkle against the dark sky. “The tree lighting ceremony might be my favorite part of the holiday season.” Scrim said as he tucked his wand away.

“Really?” Amelia asked as she stepped closer to him for warmth. His arms naturally going around her, not worried of what anyone in the crowd might think of him showing affection towards his own wife.

“Aye,” Scrim said with a small nod. “Your eyes always light up when you cast the spell, and every light dims in comparison to how bright they are.”

A smile broke over her lips as Amelia looked away towards the twinkling tree. Until Scrim’s finger hooked her chin and lead her lips to his.


	2. Snow

Day 2 – Snow 

A cold snap hit in the middle of the night. Temperatures dropped precipitously, bringing more snow than anyone had expected. The blanket of white was a welcomed surprise for everyone sleeping warmly in their beds. The Christmas season made complete with the festive addition.

“I thought it wasn’t supposed to snow until middle of the week.” Amelia’s voice interrupted by chattering teeth.

“I didn’t think it was supposed to snow at all.” Scrim replied as he worked with cold hands to get a fire started.

Being in a warm bed would have been welcomed, not staying in a tent. But with the second war still waging, there were few luxuries aurors could afford to indulge in and staying in a heated building while in the field was sometimes one of them.

As Scrim got a fire started, Amelia worked to charm the tent to keep the cold out and the heat in. Once everything was settled, the pair took a seat together at the open flaps of the tent. Staying out of the light wind, but still within the warmth of the now crackling fire.

Blankets were piled around their shoulders and over their laps. A shiver went through Amelia, Scrim hesitated a fraction of a second before he slipped his around and her shoulder to pull her in closer to him. It didn’t take long for them to settle in against one another.

They sat in a comfortable silence, occasional interrupted by the crackling of a log. The thick layer of snow muted the world, letting Scrim enjoy Amelia’s soft breathing next to him.

Eyes followed the floating embers upwards towards the sky, mingling with the thick and heavy flakes that were still falling. It soon became impossible to not imagine being indoors, settled with just as many blankets and pillows in front of a fireplace. Amelia just as close to him. Scrim shut his eyes; it wasn’t the time to let thoughts of a normal, civil life take over his imagination again.

The movement of Amelia reaching her hand out of the tent broke his thoughts. He simply watched her, not asking what she was doing as it became rather obvious as she pulled her hand in close and began to examine the snowflakes she collected.

“I love how they’re all different.” She said, lightly poking at the snow to separate the flakes. “Look at this one.” She pointed, moving her hand closer to Scrim so he could get a better look.

“It’s beautiful.” Scrim commented before looking out the tent again as Amelia collected more snowflakes and returned to studying them. He looked to her, watching as she pulled her open palm close to her nose, and then smiled. “Really beautiful.”


	3. Tinsel

Day 3 - Tinsel 

 

Glad to finally make it home for the winter recess, Scrim paid little attention as he went through the automatic motions of opening the front door to his house. Not expecting anything out of the ordinary, he was startled when tendrils brushed against his face. Swatting in front of himself as if he’d walked through a spider web, Scrim brought his gaze up, finding it was in fact not a spider web, but tinsel hanging from the door frame. Pushing the strands out of his way, he stopped in his tracks.

The entirety of the house, that he could see but had a suspicion it was everywhere, had tinsel hung wherever it could possibly be. Every door way, window frame, hook, lamp, and surface, coated in silver, gold and metallic colored tinsel. The Christmas tree in the corner barely had any green poking through the enormous amount that covered it.

“Amelia?” Scrim called in question. He dropped his bag on the couch as he pushed aside tinsel from the front of the clock face upon the mantel. “Amelia!” He called, louder than before.

“Oh you’re home!” Amelia said, rounding the corner and immediately going to Scrim to receive a kiss. If it were possible to transfer his confusion about the current decorating choice through the kiss, then it would have been very clear to Amelia how he felt. “How was work?”

“Fine...” Scrim drew out, glimpsing around the corner into the hallway and his earlier suspicion confirmed that the rest of the house received the same treatment as the living room. “What’s with all the…” Scrim twirled his finger in a circle motioning about the room. “the tinsel?”

“Do you like it? I thought it was fun.” Amelia said as she rested her fists, that still had long strands of tinsel in them, upon her hips.

“It’s a little excessive don’t you think?” Scrim commented carefully.

“No.” Amelia replied with a sincerity in her voice that very much told Scrim she thought it was a reasonable amount of tinsel. “It’s like we live in Tinseltown!”

Scrim made a face. “I don’t think that’s what Tinseltown refers to.”

“Then what could it possibly mean?”

“It’s uhm, you know, Hollywood. Where the muggles make all their moving picture shows.”

It was Amelia’s turn to make a face. “Then why would they call it Tinseltown?”

“I don’t know.” Scrim answered truthfully.

“Do they even have tinsel there?” Amelia continued to question.

“I’m not sure, some, probably.”

“Did they used to have tinsel everywhere?”

“I couldn’t say.”

“Is tinsel used as a currency?”

“Probably not.”

“Then why the hell would they call somewhere Tinseltown if there’s no tinsel relating to it at all?”

“That’s a great question.” Scrim said, accustomed to Amelia’s rapid fire questions about obscure topics.

“Muggles are silly.” She concluded.

“Yes, they are.” He agreed.

“Well, we’re going to do Tinseltown right.” Amelia said as she moved to lace more of the colored stands about.

“Do you think we could move to, Tinselvillage, or possibly Tinselhamlet?” Scrim asked as he watched Amelia continue to bury them deeper in tinsel.

“No, that would upset our mayor.”

“Who…” Scrim’s question didn’t need to finish before he got his answer. Node came prancing in with so much tinsel wrapped and woven into his collar he looked like he had a metallic mane. The sight causing Scrim to laugh wholeheartedly. “Okay, we can stay in Tinseltown.”

“Brilliant.” Amelia smiled, walking back towards Scrim.

“It’s not in our bedroom is it?” He asked.

Amelia’s smile widened as she reached up to put some of the longer tinsel strands around his neck, she tugged on the ends slightly. “Just going to have to find out.”


	4. Fireplace

Day 4 – Fireplace 

“I have your notes for the meeting with the French Minister of Magic, the overview to the quarterly budget, a rough draft of the itinerary for this year’s holiday party,” Amelia’s Under Secretary shifted through several pieces of parchment in her arms. “and this letter from your husband just arrived.” She said, holding up the envelope.

Amelia took the envelope with a little more excitement than planned. After a second, she took the rest of the items from her secretary. “Thank you. That should be enough for today, go home and have a good weekend.”

“Thank you, Madam Minister, I’ll see you on Monday.”

Once in her office, the official documents were dumped on her desk and ignored as she broke the wax seal and folded the parchment.

 

_Amelia,_

_I’m sorry, my darling, but I won’t be able to make it home tonight. An incident happened with the third years in class. A Hufflepuff, out a bit of anger, transfigured a Ravenclaw into a penguin. Unfortunately, the spell wasn’t cast quite right, so we’ve been having a time of it trying to get the poor student back to normal._

_I’ll tell you more about it when I see you._

_See you tomorrow, I promise._

_Scrim._

Amelia tossed the letter onto her desk as she sat back in her seat. It’d been four days since either had seen each other. Their schedules conflicting with various responsibilities and obligations that kept them apart. Bummed that yet another day separated them, Amelia turned to her desk to continue working. With no one to go home to, getting ahead in paperwork seemed like better company.

With the budget approved, itinerary edited and note for her meeting memorized, Amelia started packing up her things. If she couldn’t sleep in Scrim’s arms, then going home and wrapping up in one of his sweaters was the next best thing. Everything was just about packed up and ready for her to leave when the flames in the fireplace shifted from a soft glowing red to vibrant green.

There was a fleeting moment trying to determine who would be stopping by unannounced, but even before the emerald flames fully dissipated, she knew who would step from the hearth. A smile curved her lips as Scrim stood upright.

“You really should get a taller fireplace.” He said brushing a bit of soot from his sleeve. The sight of Amelia cemented how much he had truly missed her the last four days, spurring him forward to greet her. Pulled into his arms he smiled, “Hello, darling.”

“I thought I was going to see you until tomorrow?” She questioned, not waiting for an answer before raising herself slightly on her toes to prompt a kiss from him. To which he gladly obliged.

Scrim stole a few more quick pecks before pulling back. “It is after midnight, technically it’s tomorrow.”

“Get everything sorted?” She asked, not letting him free of their embrace.

“Mostly. Poor bloke still has webbed feet, but with Minerva present and capable, I excused myself on grounds that I had an urgent meeting with the Minister and no one argued with me for leaving.”

Amelia hummed with content. “How many times have you used that excuse?”

“Many.” He said, bending to kiss her again. “Many times.” Amelia grinned. “Ready to go home?”

“Please.”


	5. Candle

Day 5 – Candle

When attending Hogwarts as a student, Scrim never stayed at the castle over the winter recess. There had never been a need for him to stay, as his family always had something planned. But there had been a slight pang of jealousy towards the students that wrote their name on the list to stay. They’d be able to experience the school in a state of rest that not many others were able. Scrim had always wanted to experience roaming the halls when only a handful of students were on the grounds. There could possibly have even been a chance that he could explore without seeing a single other person.

It was a desire that he’d forgotten about almost immediately upon his graduation from Hogwarts. And one that he hadn’t thought about again until Minerva McGonagall offered him a position as Transfiguration professor as she resumed duties as Headmistress. Not only would he be able to enjoy the decorated halls of the castle during the holiday season, but there was nothing stopping him from exploring anywhere and everywhere.

Upon the first day of the winter recess, Scrim stayed behind with the few remaining students and staff to finally experience the castle in its fully decorated but nearly vacant state. There was, of course, no one else he’d rather get to roam the grounds with than Amelia. He had shared with her the idea and suggestion a few weeks prior and once the small dinner in the Great Hall came to its end, the pair set off.

Classrooms, hallways, balconies and common areas all rang with a silence that was rarely experienced during the school year. Exploring the school was a combination of seeing it in a new way, but also a trip down memory lane. Scrim or Amelia pointing out places where poignant events took place. The hallway where they’d first met in a fight, the bathroom that Amelia set off a handful of smoke bombs in or the classroom where Scrim had broken the nose of their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with a misplaced disarming spell.

With Amelia’s arm wrapped around Scrim’s they took a turn down the hall, the candle being used for extra light flickering softly as they walked. “I don’t think we’ve explored this room yet.” Amelia said as she pulled on Scrim’s arm to get him to stop walking.

Scrim reached for the handle, opening the door to one of the closets used to store Quidditch equipment. “Just a storage closet.”

“Perfect.” Amelia said, turning towards Scrim. She took in a soft breath, making a defined pucker of her lips as she gently blew out the candle before grabbing the front of Scrim’s robes and pulling him into the closet with her.

Slightly disheveled, the pair walked closer together, grinning as they rounded the corner. The light of another candle illuminated the hallway. They stopped, “Ah, Headmistress.” Scrim said as they came face-to-face with McGonagall. Her look of careful appraisal etched in her features.

“Minister Bones, Professor Scrimgeour. Having a good evening?” She returned the greeting.

“We were just out, um, reminiscing.” Amelia spoke up, feeling immediately as if they were students again, caught doing something they shouldn’t as they stood under McGonagall’s critical eye.

McGonagall nodded, and Scrim swore he could see a ghost of a smile. “I am sure there are plenty of memories for you two to remember together in these halls. Your inseparability hasn’t lessened over the years. Even to the contrary.” 

Scrim could feel his ears redden at her comment. “We won’t keep you, Minerva. Have a quiet night.”

“The same to you both.” She said before the they headed opposite directions.

Once Amelia and Scrim rounded the corner at the far end of the hall, Amelia shoved Scrim in the side. “Getting us in trouble again, as usual.”

“Me?” His tone incredulous. “You’re misremembering, you were certainly always the one that got us in trouble.”

She made a thoughtful face. “You’re probably right.”

“I know I am.”

“Where to next?” She asked, holding the dwindling candle up in front of them.

A grin parted his lips. “I think there’s another closet down the stairs we can explore.”

“Lead the way.”


	6. Wrapping Paper

Day 6 – Wrapping Paper

The holiday season turned out to be a relentless juggling of schedules. With Scrim and Amelia’s relationship new, it was still private. With Scrim still as the Head Auror, announcing that he was in a relationship with the Minister of Magic herself would raise questions of conflict. Thus, keeping their private life, private. But it proved to make for a headache in more than one way.

Attempting to both find time off work to attend family functions and spend time together as a couple was nearly impossible. Scrim’s family demanded that the two of them spend the Christmas weekend in Ireland. Which was originally going to be time that they spent to themselves. With the Ministry closed for the holiday, they would finally have a few days of uninterrupted companionship. Not wanting to disappoint, however, they agreed to make the trip and stay for a visit.

With plenty of work for both to do, finding free time to spend together, let alone prepare for Christmas with the entire Scrimgeour family, was impossible. Between the two of them, Scrim and Amelia managed to get almost everything prepared before hand. There were a few odds and ends that needed taken care of, but they divided to conquer.

Scrim held tight the paper bags in his arms as he used wandless magic to unlock and open the door. He kicked the door shut with his foot and headed immediately for the kitchen. “Got everything on the list. Thought I was going to fight an old lady for the last jar of whole cloves.” Scrim said, as Amelia sat in the middle of the dining room floor.

She’d been in charge of wrapping all the gifts and had just finished the last one with a perfect crease and bow. “Did you?” Amelia asked, standing from the ground and stretching her back.

“Fight an old lady?” Scrim questioned from around the corner, still unpacking the groceries.

Amelia laughed. “No, get the cloves.”

“Yes,” Scrim poked his head out of the kitchen doorway, the cloves in hand. “Right here.”

“Good. All the presents are ready.” Amelia said as she motioned to the large pile that was stacked up around the dining room table.

“Brilliant, I knew you-,” He stopped midsentence as he looked at the pile.

Amelia waited a beat. “Knew I could what?” She asked, prompting him to continue.

“Where’d you get that paper?” Scrim asked as he left the kitchen, the cloves set on the table as he approached the presents.

“Oh, I ran out about half way through. Had enough bloody things to wrap, so I checked the Christmas supplies and found this tucked away in a box. Loads of it up there, probably won’t have to by gift wrap for years.”

Scrim’s eyes followed the lines and pattern of the paper, a red background with a plaid in white, black, green and gold. A simple, but lovely paper. His fingers traced the lines along the edges of the boxes with a distant look on his face. Amelia watching with a slightly furrowed brow.

“Scrim?” She asked quietly, curious to what was suddenly on his mind.

“We bought this paper our first Christmas together.” Scrim said as he kept his eyes on the gifts. Amelia didn’t need to be told who, “we”, was, as she knew who he was talking about immediately. “Adara said we had to buy enough that you could always wrap the presents the same each year.” Scrim finally looked up to Amelia. “At least for as long as your kids believe in Santa, so the paper will always be the same from the North Pole.” He winced slightly. “I Didn’t think I kept it.”

That wasn’t the answer Amelia had been ready for, but one she expected. There wasn’t much that she didn’t know about Scrim’s first, brief, marriage but occasionally she would learn something new. “We can rewrap them with something else.” Amelia offered, going to him to put her arms around him.

“Oh, no, no.” He said with a shake of his head. “You worked so hard to finish, I wouldn’t want you to start over. And besides, it should be used. A waste to throw it away or just let it sit in a box any longer.” His attention back on the paper for a moment before his gaze turned down to Amelia. Any sign of the unexpected memory lingering no longer on his features. “It’s such a nice gift wrap anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Amelia asked, not wanting him to make his decision just to save the work of rewrapping.

“Yes. I’m sure Adara would be happy to know her gift wrap is finally being used.” Scrim said, eyes flicking to the gifts as he spoke, then back.

Amelia smiled. “I’m sure she would.” She hugged him tightly, hating that there would always be that blemish of loss that he had to carry. When he went into the hug, face burying into her shoulder, Amelia kissed his cheek several times. “I love you.”

Scrim smiled against her neck. “And I love you.”  He stayed in her embrace for a few more seconds before standing up right. “Now, we have some pies to make.”


	7. Cookies

Day 7 – Cookies

Scrim woke to Amelia’s side of the bed empty. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, she’d always been an early riser. Where as he was one more prone to sleep in when permitted. Scrim rolled over to put his face into the pillows, stretching as he laid there to finally will himself out of bed. In the moments of fully gaining wakefulness, the smell of something burning reached his nose.

Sitting up immediately, Scrim looked to the clock. It was barely after ten in the morning. Tossing away blankets, he headed towards the bathroom, no real urgency in his need to find out what was burning. After his morning routine, Scrim finally headed downstairs, leaning against the doorjamb of the kitchen as he surveyed the state of disarray.

“Whatcha doin’?” Scrim’s appearance having gone unnoticed by Amelia, as indicated by how far she jumped at the sound of his voice. She spun to face him, tray of burnt cookies in hand.

“You’re awake!” She exclaimed with surprise as she put the tray on the counter.

“I am.” Scrim walked into the kitchen, looking in the bowls that had what appeared to be various stages of cookie dough being prepared.

Amelia grabbed a towel from the sink to wipe her hands. Her front coated in flour, streaks of white on her cheeks and in her front of he hair. “I thought you’d sleep in today.”

“I did, it’s after ten.”

“Is it?!” Amelia spun to look at the clock on the wall and muttered a few curses.

Scrim couldn’t help but to smile. “You didn’t answer my question.” He said, despite knowing very much what Amelia was trying to do. Scrim took one of the bowls and scooped out a small amount of the dough to eat. It was tart to the taste, prompting him to put the mixture back down.

“I _was_ going to make you some Christmas cookies to bring up before you woke up.” Amelia shoved the sheet with the overbaked cookies into the sink. “But I couldn’t find a recipe, so I decided I’d just make one up.”

“And how’d that work?” He asked, despite very clearly seeing the outcome of the well-intentioned gesture. Amelia didn’t verbally respond, simply threw her arms out and motioned to the entire kitchen. Scrim nodded thoughtfully, as he looked around again. “I see.” Grabbing a cleaner towel, he approached her to clean the flour from her face. “Did you mix the sugar with the butter first?” He asked, leaning to place a kiss on the now clean spot on her forehead.

“No… are you supposed too?” She asked, tilting her head back.

The movement showed a new spot of white under her chin that Scrim wiped away with his thumb. He brushed the back of his fingers along her jaw line before lightly holding her chin to give her a proper good morning kiss. “Aye, usually.” He stole another kiss. “Would you like me to help you?”

Amelia pouted slightly. “But then I wouldn’t have made them _for_ you.”

Scrim nodded once, a short understanding. “I can pretend.”

“Thank, Merlin. Where do we start?”

 


	8. Naughty or Nice

Day 8 – Naughty or Nice

It was being called the blizzard of the century. Snow, ice and howling winds showed no signs of stopping as Christmas approached. The adverse weather brought a halt to the muggle and wizarding world. Wizards and witches called out from work. They could have apparated or taken the Floo Network to the Ministry, but with children home from school for the holiday, people were capitalizing on the poor conditions to stay home and spend time with their families.

Amelia had been no different, even her endless duties as Minister couldn’t force her out into the biting cold. However, spending two days without leaving the house brought upon a restlessness that Amelia couldn’t ignore any longer.

Scrim sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, feet being warmed by the fire as he flipped the page to his book.   _Metric Transmutation: The Examination of Transfiguration Equations._ He was nearing the end of a chapter when he felt Amelia’s presence behind him.

“How’s the book?” She asked, leaning over his shoulder to glance at the text.

“Fine, Augurello’s interpretation of energy consumption for untransfiguration is certainly a different view of things.” Scrim said as his eyes carefully moved along the lines.

Amelia hummed, she’d always listen to what Scrim had to say about his studies, but her attention was already on short ends with being cooped up. “Sounds interesting.” She said as her fingers traced along his sideburns and through the light scruff on his jaw line.

“Interesting is one way to put it.” Scrim said as he started one the last page of the chapter.

Realizing that she hadn’t yet drawn his attention away from his book, her hand slipped over his shoulder and down the neck of his sweater, fingers drawing over his chest. Scrim tilted his head back to rest against the cushion behind him, looking up to Amelia with an amused expression. “Yes?” He asked, the book closing.

“Wanna play a game?” She asked, leaning forward to trail her hand farther down his torso.

His amused look switched to a questioning one. “What kinda game?”

“It’s pretty easy, all you have to do is pick one. Naughty or nice.” Her voice quiet, next to his ear.

A smirk curled his lips. “Okay. Um, nice?” Amelia turned and pressed a tender kiss to his temple. Scrim smiled at the affection. “Your turn?” 

“No, you pick again.” Amelia said as she withdrew her hand from his sweater.

“Surprise me.” Scrim took the moment that she moved away from him to place the book on the coffee table. As he leaned back into the couch, Amelia straddled herself over his lap, his hands resting on her waist and her own cupping his cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “And that was?”

“Nice.”

“Yes, it was.” Scrim grinned, leaning up to kiss her again but his advancement was stopped by her finger to his lips.

“You gotta pick.” The shine in her eye playful.

“Well, you’ve done nice twice…” He trailed a shrug of a shoulder. “Naughty.”

Amelia pressed two of her fingers against his jaw, prompting Scrim to tilt his head to the side. Her hands slipped around him as she leaned in and kissed at his neck, the feeling of her warm lips causing his eyes to close. She left a trail up to the underside of his jaw and began back down, stopping for just a moment before pulling skin between her teeth, the following pressure in her bite eliciting a hitch in Scrim’s breath. She sat up, surveying her bit of handiwork.

Scrim slowly opened his eyes, Amelia’s smug look of winning his attention over his reading predominate on her face. “Your turn yet?” He asked, pulling his hands up along her ribcage.

She nodded. “Yes, and I’m going to go with, naughty.” The playful look in her eye shifting to mischievous.

“Well, in that case, we’ll have to move this game to the bedroom.” In a quick motion, Scrim had his arms wrapped around her waist and had her over his shoulder as he stood to his feet. She laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt as he headed for the stairs.


	9. Advent

Day 9 – Advent

Dinner had been a small and early meal, Scrim and Amelia stood side by side as they cleaned up the few dishes together. Scrim washed while Amelia dried and put them away. Scrim was on the last cup when he dropped it into the sink of water with a slight gasp of realization. “Oh no.” He said as he quickly reached for a towel to dry his hands and left the kitchen.

“What?” Amelia asked, alarmed at Scrim suddenly leaving. She followed him, watching as he disappeared up the stairs. “Scrim?” She was on his heels up the steps.

“I forgot to get the advent calendar out.” He said going into his bedroom and pulling open the top drawer in the dresser. Amelia relaxed, when the issue wasn’t as urgent as her imagination led to believe.

“And it’s in your sock drawer?” She asked with interest as she watched from the doorway.

“I mean sometimes, I don’t put it away with everything because it’s supposed to be put up on the first.” Scrim dug through the first three drawers, coming up empty. He furrowed his brow as he thought when he came up empty. He moved to the closet and started digging around. Shoes and books were tossed behind him as he searched.

Amelia walked up behind Scrim, tapping him on the shoulder. “Have you tried using, the little thing called ‘magic’ to find it?” She had her wand out when he turned to face her.

“Right, right. What would we do without magic?” Scrim said, reaching for the things he threw from the closet.

“Accio, advent calendar.” Amelia, doing the honors of casting the spell, waited with Scrim for the object to appear. After a few moments, the calendar didn’t turn up. Scrim was about to speak but Amelia stopped him. “If you ask if I did the spell right, I’m going hurt you.”

There was a moment where Scrim paused, Amelia able to tell that he was thinking of something else to say. “I could have sworn it was here.” He left the bedroom, heading for the hall closet. “I don’t really remember seeing it since moving to this new place.” Scrim reached up to feel around the top shelf of the closet, only coming away with a few spare hand towels. “Bloody witch hunters, it’s not like we’re going to their homes and destroying the place.”

“Is it that important?” Amelia asked sincerely, poking around the open closet as Scrim moved away from it.

“I mean, no? Yes? It isn’t necessary to have for the holiday but, I just always had one growing up. Mum would hang it up on the first and we all took turns putting up the pieces until Christmas.” Despite the summoning spell turning up nothing, it didn’t stop Scrim from poking around bookshelves, his desk and closets, hopeful that it would somehow turn up.

Amelia watched Scrim search, then glanced about. “Do you always put it up?”

“Yeah.”

“Every year?”

“Every year.”

“Have I ever seen it?” She asked, trying to imagine seeing it hanging up somewhere.

Scrim shrugged. “I dunno, have you? It’s made of red felt, has a green felt Christmas tree on it. Gets an extra little decoration on it every day for twenty-four days.”

She shook her head. “I guess I haven’t noticed it. I’m sure it’ll turn up, Scrim.” She said as he continued to look for it.

He shut the drawer to his desk, knowing full well that the calendar wasn’t going to be in there. He let out a sigh, one last look around to try and get some inspiration for where else to look. “I suppose.”

 

Scrim was flipping through memos as he walked towards his desk the next day. Organizing them in order of priority for what needs to be answered first. He tossed a few in the trash and took a seat. Looking up, there was a rolled-up red felt scroll, tied with a bow sitting on his desk with another memo attached. With an interested smile he pulled the ribbon lose and unrolled the felt and smiled wider at the sight of the calendar.

He opened the note,

_I sent an owl to your mum. This is the one you grew up with, she was more than happy knowing it was going to you._

_Amelia_


	10. Snowball Fight

Day 10 – Snowball Fight

“Listen,” Scrim said as he knelt after doing a quick cursory glance from behind the bushes that he was crouched behind. “I know she’s your sister, Edgar, but if we don’t cover all sides, she will utterly destroy us.”

The look he received was incredibly skeptical. “Rufus, I think you’re being a little dramatic.” Edgar said as he worked on packing more snowballs and stacking them within in reach.

“I don’t think I am.” He said as he took another glance over the hedge. “I know we agreed on no magic for this fight but it’s Ame, there’s no way she’s going to follow the rules. Especially, when us doing her paperwork for a week is on the line.” Scrim said quietly, as if Amelia would be able to hear them.

“I know that, but it’s two against one.” Edgar shifted on the balls of his feet to reach for more snow. “And you got one hell of an arm, I’ve seen it.”

“Edgar, it wouldn’t matter if I had two great arms, we need to use magic.” Scrim added some more snow to the small wall that they had created earlier, packing it down to bring the height up, although he would need to make it much higher to properly conceal him.

“We’re not going to cheat.” Edgar said, now satisfied with the number of snowballs they had between them.

Scrim let out a suffering sigh. “We’re going to lose so bad. Why did I agree to be on your team? I should have paired off with Amelia.”

“She’s the one who insisted you and I were a team.”

“Yeah! Probably because she knew if she was the to suggest we don’t use magic that you would take it seriously and that we’d end up doing her homework.” Scrim nearly pleading for them to use magic themselves.

Edgar glanced at his watch, the game officially supposed to start in a few minutes. He reached up, putting his hand on Scrim’s shoulder. “I have all the faith in the world in us. We’ll do fine.”

Scrim watched Edgar with a shake of his head. He grabbed one of the snowballs, already ready to accept defeat and was writing Amelia’s essays in his head. Scrim looked at his own watch, “Three,” He started counting down watching the second hand. “Two… one.”

 

Amelia came into the office, putting down her files with a bit more force than necessary. She grinned, pleased. “This is the rest of it. Have fun, make sure to take breaks so your hands don’t cramp!” She called before leaving with a flash of red hair.

Edgar and Scrim looked at the stack before they looked at each other. “You know,” Scrim said as he dipped his quill in the ink well in front of him. “I could say I told you so. But I usually like to think I’m a better person than that.” Edgar looked up at Scrim, he waited. “But I fuckin’ told you so.”

 


	11. Ornament

Day 11 – Ornament 

It was the first time in a few years that Amelia and Scrim didn’t have any plans for Christmas, other than to stay home. They didn’t make the trip to Ireland to visit family, declined very Christmas party request. The two of them opting to stay home to get what rest they could manage. As the newest addition to the Scrimgeour-Bones household had just barely turned two months old.

The sound of crying and fussing reached their bedroom and both new parents stirred. Scrim was sitting up first, a hand going to Amelia’s shoulder. “I’ll get him.” He said quietly, wanting her to get as much rest as she could. Hands rubbing the little sleep from his eyes, Scrim slipped from bed and headed to the room at the end of the hall.

Awake and restless, Nox’s cries started to get louder by the time Scrim reached his crib. He couldn’t help the tired smile, the sight of his son bringing him a joy that was unlike any other. Careful hands slipped around Nox, lifting him from the crib to be held securely in Scrim’s arms. Quiet hushing and soft kisses to his forehead to help soothe.

“Excited that it’s Christmas?” He asked when Nox’s crying quieted to fussing. “I could never sleep in on Christmas mornin’ either. I’d always be the first one awake. Although, I never wanted to be the one responsible for waking up my parents. We weren’t allowed to open a single present until everyone was up, so I’d go wake up my youngest sibling and send them into Mum and Dad’s room to do the job.” Scrim recounted the memory as he slowly rocked his arms. Nox, still slightly upset, but was responding to the attention and was continuing to calm down. “We shouldn’t but, I’m sure your Mum wants to see you.”

Scrim walked back to the bedroom, unsurprised to find Amelia sitting up in bed. “I was just about to come down there.” She smiled at the two of them.

“I had a feeling.” Scrim crossed the room, rounding the bed to her side. Her arms already outstretched to receive her son. Nox, settling down even quieter in the comfort of his mother’s arms. Scrim tucked the blanket around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead before he left the room again. Returning just a few minutes later to climb back into bed with her.

“My sister sent us this about a week ago.” He said as he held the small box. “Said we couldn’t open it until Christmas morning.” He took a quick glance at the clock, it was just after four in the morning. “I think this counts.”

“I agree, open it.” Amelia said looking up from Nox with interest.

Scrim removed the ribbon and opened the box, pushing back the paper and pulled out a gold threaded ornament, adorned with small details of snowflakes, holly and a well decorated Christmas tree, the other side, in a thread that almost seemed to glow was stitched, _Lennox’s First Christmas._

They both smiled. “Look at that.” Scrim said as he held the ornament by the small hook to twist around to see the whole thing.

“It’s beautiful.” Amelia said as Scrim leaned closer to her, to hold the golden ornament over Nox. He looked at it for a moment, seemingly fascinated with how bright it was before replacing it back to the box to be hung on the tree later. “Happy Christmas, Dad.” Amelia said to Scrim as he turned back towards her.

Scrim leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. “Happy Christmas, Mum.” He turned his attention to Nox, whose eyes had closed and was content in his mother’s arms. “And a very happy first Christmas to you, Nox.” He said, placing a kiss on the lightly wiggling toes that were facing him.  


	12. Scarf

Day 12 – Scarf

It was a simple gift that Scrim had gotten Amelia several years ago. A hat, scarf and matching gloves that could be easily worn with any outfit. Over the years the gloves were lost, the hat misplaced, but the scarf had been kept. It was one of many in a rotation, it’d make its appearance with all the others as the weather started turning cold and be put back in the closet as spring returned.

That scarf had been everywhere, Amelia having worn it when they would travel on missions together or to conferences. It’d been all over London as the two would explore during their off hours. Spent just as many hours in the local pubs as they had.

It provided protection when winds would pick up, warmth as temperatures dropped, cover from heavy snow or rain. There were times Scrim himself would steal it to utilize it for all the same reasons. The scarf coming in useful for more things than ever expected. Balling it up to use it as a meager pillow for Amelia to rest her head upon during long trips. The soft, frayed ends used to wipe tears of sadness and joy away. Even providing use while in the field, having been tied tightly around Scrim’s arm after taking a hit, but the need to escape far greater than stopping to heal wounds. The scarf providing the needed temporary fix.

He’d grown to love that scarf, seeing it appear in the closet that they now shared. Hanging with the countless others, but always in the front. Feeling it wrap around his own neck when Amelia would get home, using it to pull him down towards her for a kiss. Being unsuspecting as he’d sit on the couch and the well-worn, but well-loved fabric wrapping around his eyes to obstruct his sight.

And despite being repaired several times, both by magic and by hand, the scarf continued to be used, for every use and reason and more. There was a comfort in the simple swath of fabric, and Scrim had grown to love it. Times that Amelia would travel for days on end, he’d steal the scarf from the closet to wear himself. Out in the cold, without Amelia by his side, he’d dip his nose down into fabric wrapped about his neck, the lingering smell of her perfume and coconut shampoo enough that if he closed his eyes, he could trick himself into thinking she was there.

This time that Amelia had traveled for Ministry duties had been no different. Three days into her seven-day trip, Scrim had stolen the scarf from the closet to wear himself for the remainder of her being gone. And once she got home, he’d forgotten immediately about the need to use the scarf as she was back in his arms.

It was the following day that Amelia returned home. “Scrim have you seen my scarf?” She asked, and he knew which one she was asking about immediately.

“Yes, sorry,” He started as he went to the hall closet and took it from the hanger it shared with his coat. “I used it while you were gone.” Scrim said as he handed it off to Amelia.

Her thumbs brushed the thinning fabric. “I know,” She put it on. “I leave it on purpose, so you’ll wear it, then it smells like you when I get to use it next.” And despite that the scarf covered the lower half of her face, Scrim could tell that she was smiling.


	13. Carols

Day 13 – Carols

The choice of venue that night was more upscale than the usual pub that Scrim and Amelia would find themselves in. A dimly lit jazz club, that had a thin cloud of secondhand smoke hanging just above everyone’s heads. The patrons of the club were what had drawn the pair to the location, as they weren’t there to enjoy downtime together, but were there to attempt to locate and apprehend a dark wizard together.

“Tomorrow is Christmas,” Scrim said as he followed Amelia through the crowd that lingered around the high-top tables and dance floor. “You think that criminals could at least have the common decency to also not work on a holiday.” His tone slightly cranky as he focused on straightening a cuff link and lining the edge of his jacket up with his shirt sleeve.

Amelia was scanning faces as they found an open booth to sit in. She fixed the hem of her dress as they sat, her eyes finally landing on Scrim after she didn’t see any faces that were of interest to her. “We know that Stolquist and his men are going to be here tonight. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get home.” Amelia herself wasn’t in any particular hurry, always more invested in work than a holiday. Even if she had been invited by Scrim to join him once again with his family for Christmas.

They waited for any of their marks to show. They had a few small drinks to blend in, but Scrim soon started growing a bit restless when nothing was happening. “This is a terrible vantage point.” He said as he got to his feet and looked around. There were exits and coves they couldn’t see from the booth. “That spot however,” Scrim pointed to a vacant piano slightly elevated in the middle of the room. “Is much better.” He grabbed his glass and started that direction.

Watching for a moment, Scrim was too far away before Amelia could ask what Scrim planned to do from that spot. She got her answer when he set his drink upon the top of the piano and took a seat on the bench. When _It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas_ started playing. “Clever.” Amelia said to herself, waiting a few moments before joining him. Rounding the bench, she was slightly surprised to see that Scrim was actually playing, not having charmed the piano to play itself as she was expect to see. She furrowed her brow. “Since when can you play piano?”

Scrim looked up from his hands, fingers automatically knowing which keys to find next. “Since… always. You didn’t know?” He glanced down and then out around the club. The patrons seeming pleased that there was live music to entertain them.

“I would definitely have remembered.” Amelia said as she took a seat next to him, facing opposite, her back to the keys that Scrim played over. With the two of them covering both sides of the club from this new vantage point, they would be able to spot Stolquist with no issue. The song came to an end, Amelia nudging Scrim to keep going. Playing through classics, that everyone could enjoy, of _Jingle Bell Rock_ coming soon to an end. “Play something that’s more exciting, I think I see him.” Amelia said as she sat up a bit straighter, running a hand through her hair.

Scrim glanced over his shoulder and watched as Stolquist came into view. “Go get ‘em.” He said switching to an upbeat version of _Carol of the Bells_ as she got from their shared bench.

Amelia slipped through the crowd as couples danced together, the atmosphere of the club much livelier since Scrim started playing the piano. Stolquist mingled, Amelia slowly worked her way over to him. A smile curving her painted lips, lulling him into a false sense of security as her fingers laced around his shoulders and she invited him to dance with the rest of the moving crowd. Once they finally made it to the dance floor, Scrim started into _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree,_ allowing for a quicker paced dance.

It was the end of the song by the time Amelia had Stolquist by the piano, a smile on her face as he appeared to be in good spirits, thinking to have found himself a beautiful partner for the night. Scrim, however, saw the small glint in Amelia’s eye and he reached for his half empty glass. Moving it out of the way just in time as Stolquist was twisted around and slammed face first into the piano. The sudden show of minor force bringing the entire club to a halt.

Stolquist protested but Amelia shut him up as she bound his hands. “Not bad.” Scrim said and knocked back the rest of his drink.

'Same to you.” The three of them excusing themselves from the club to escort Stolquist to the ministry. “So, the piano, huh? How long have you been playing?” Amelia asked casually.

Scrim nodded and hummed a confirmation. “Since I was about ten.”


	14. Sweater

Day 14 – Sweater

“Amelia!” Scrim shouted as he sprinted down the snowy embankment. Node galloped ahead, his long strides allowing him to reach the frozen lake first. Scrim’s heart racing to keep up with how hard he pushed his legs, and the rush of fear that surged through his entire body. The dark wizard holding her under the icy water. Node launched himself feet before he arrived, teeth sinking into the arm of the assaulter and using his body weight to drag him off Amelia.

A bright spell erupted from the end of Scrim’s wand, hitting the wizard and sending him crashing onto the bank. Not stopping to check the state of the man, Scrims ran into the pond, hands plunging into icy water that bit at his skin. His arms wrapped around Amelia, hoisting her up and held her as tightly to him as possible. Scrim whistled for Node to come to him, the Borzoi compliant and trained well. Going to a knee with Amelia in his arms, Scrim shifted his hold to include Node and closed his eyes to put every bit of focus into apparating the three of them away.

“Scrim, I don’t need another blanket.” Amelia’s voice laced with the tone of appreciation for help but reaching the point where the assistance was becoming overbearing.

Standing at the edge of her bed, Scrim looked at the blankets in his arms and then to Amelia. “Are you sure?” He couldn’t help but see her as she had been when they arrived at St. Mungo’s. Deathly pale, cold and unmoving in his arms as he shouted for help.

Looking up to him, Amelia saw how antsy he still felt about her close call. “I am sure, but,” She said reaching up to put her hand on his forearm, fingers gripping to silently show him that she had regained a lot of her strength. “I could use for a jumper.”

“Okay.” Scrim complied immediately, setting the extra blanket in the chair next to the bed and started to turn. His movement impeded when Amelia didn’t let go of his arm, causing him to turn back with a questioning look.

“I wanna wear yours.” She smiled up at him.

“Mine?” He asked, looking down at the pale blue cable-knit sweater he wore. “Why?”

Amelia released his arm with a small shrug. “It’s already warm from you wearing it and would be much cozier than any of mine.”

Scrim watched her for a moment before nodding. “Alright.” He conceded, reaching to the back of the collar to pull the sweater forward over his head, leaving him in the white button-up he’d worn underneath. He passed it to her, and Amelia made quick work slipping into it, the collar dipping low on her chest, the seams of the shoulders hanging off onto her arms and her hands hidden within the sleeves as she brought them to her face to bury into the fabric. “You’re swimming in it.” Scrim commented as he moved the blanket and took a seat.

“But much warmer now.” Amelia said as she moved her hands away, a content smile on her face as she leaned back into her pillows. 


	15. Mistletoe

Day 15 – Mistletoe

They were running late to the annual Christmas party. Distracted by another in getting ready, with hands unable to be kept to themselves, put them behind schedule. Using the Floo Network, the pair appeared inside the Ministry, gaits set quickly to get to the party before their tardiness could be questioned.

“Scrim, wait!” Amelia said as she grabbed him by the arm to bring him to a halt.

“What?” He asked, turning to face her, his hands still fussing at his bowtie.

“You have a little-,” She licked her thumb before reaching up to wipe away a smudge of overlooked lipstick that was pressed to the underside of his jaw. “There, that’s better.”

He couldn’t help but to smile, thoughts on the quick tryst that left the rouge on his skin. “Come on then, wait any longer and we’ll look awfully guilty.”

Heels clicking slightly behind Scrim’s own footsteps, they reached the large ballroom the celebration was held. Deciding that walking in together, despite being late together, wouldn’t raise suspicion as to the reasons why.

“Oi! We got another pair!” Proudfoot's sudden exclamation bringing Amelia and Scrim to a stop in the doorway. Their eyes looked upward as Proudfoot’s pointed above them, an amused grin brought on by already having a few drinks and the pair presented under the mistletoe.

The crowd turned in a fashion that indicated to Amelia and Scrim that they weren’t the first to be expected to share a kiss. “Make it a good one, mate!” Shouted one of the onlookers.

Scrim could feel himself blush slightly. The requestor wholly unaware that he’d given Amelia plenty of good kisses not even thirty minutes prior. Finding composure, he responded. “She’s the Minister! I’d like to keep my job!” His words met with amused chuckles as Scrim glanced to Amelia, who seemed just as entertained as the rest.

“Don’t be such a flobberworm! Lookit 'er, she wants a good snog!” Another goaded.

Turning to face Amelia, Scrim ignored the growing audience. “Madam Minister, if I may?” He asked in an overly polite tone.

Amelia took a moment to consider, her look critical with a perched brow, then she conceded. “You may.” Her acceptance of Scrim’s offer receiving a few whoops.

Scrim squared himself to her, hand brushing hair off her shoulder as his arm slipped around to her back, his other hand going to her waist. As he leaned in, her own arm naturally went around his shoulders. Deciding to give those watching the show they wanted, Scrim dipped Amelia backwards, bringing his lips towards hers, but he diverted at the last moment, placing his kiss upon her cheek.

The crowded was a mix of groans of disappointment and coos of sweetness as Scrim brought Amelia upright. “You bloody tease.” Proudfoot said as he walked over and hit Scrim in the shoulder.

“What? Like I’d really kiss the Minister like that.” Scrim said as he walked away with the fellow Auror, giving a glance over his shoulder to Amelia as they parted ways.

“Yeah, well, certainly looked like you knew what you’re doin'.” Proudfoot commented before they walked too far away. His statement bringing identical smirks to Amelia and Scrim’s lips.


	16. Gifts

Day 16 – Gifts

Hosting Christmas at the Scrimgeour’s in Ireland was a carefully orchestrated event. Everything from who sat where around the tables, to every decoration on the tree, Scrim’s mother, Bonnie, oversaw everything with a very specific goal in mind. One that she made sure happened flawlessly every year. One of the most critical parts of the planning relied on an accurate guest count. With an annual average turnout well over thirty, making sure there was enough food to be served to all those in attendance was the biggest part of the show.

Bonnie always accounted for guests, plus ones, neighbors and friends to stop by unannounced. The Scrimgeour farm was more than able to accommodate extra guests as they arrived. This year, everyone was going to travel to Ireland for the holiday weekend. Making it one of the first times in many years that the complete family would join for Christmas. It was a special occasion and tradition dictated that the entire family attend. Family alone, put the guest list at an even fifty people.

“I can’t believe how many people are going to be there.” Amelia said as she folded a shirt to put into her suitcase. “Is your parent’s house even big enough for that many people? Where is everyone going to sleep?”

Scrim turned towards her from the closet, arms full of items to pack. “Fifty is just the family, probably be more if neighbors join. I think one year there was nearly eighty when Imogen’s husband had his family join us. But they’ll make everyone fit, they always do.” He picked through the clothes, separating what could be folded, and what needed to be transported flat. “Not everyone will sleep there, most of my siblings will go home, they live close enough to stay at their own houses.”

“Do…” A short look of horror crossed Amelia’s face. “Do we need to get everyone a gift?” Her eyes slightly wide as she calculated the effort buying that many presents would require.

“Oh, no, no.” Scrim shook his head. “Not _everyone._ You’ve been to Christmas with me before.” Scrim said, looking up from packing.

“I know, but never as your wife. I was always just a guest, not part of the family.” She zipped up the main compartment of her bag, leaving the smaller ones open for toiletries and accessories.

“Ah, well, you have always been a part of the family, ever since you showed up outta the blue that one summer before your second year.” Scrim said with a smile at the memory. “But now that you bring it up, there is a bit of a tradition that we have, that you get to be part of now.”

Amelia raised a brow. “I don’t remember any traditions taking place before.”

 “It’s not one that happens every year. Whenever there’s a new member added to the family,” Scrim motioned to Amelia. “You this year, since we’ve married, get a gift from everyone.”

Her mouth gaped slightly. “Everyone?”

Scrim nodded. “Aye. Well, everyone in the family.”

“That’s fifty people, Scrim! I can’t accept _fifty_ gifts.”

He scoffed with the wave of his hand. “Of course, ya can. They aren’t expensive, they’ve gotta be homemade, to show our welcome of you to the family.”

Amelia’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Did you make me something?” She asked, a smirk pulling on her lips.

He nodded once. “I did, but you gotta wait to find out what it is, so don’t bother askin’ what, because I won’t tell.”

 

Dinner had been a loud affair, plates filled with a wide assortment of food and desserts, glasses topped to the brim, laughter erupting constantly as people shared stories and merriment. It was after dinner ended and things settled did Amelia get to take a seat where everyone could see her. Lennox, Scrim’s father, stood next to her and addressed his large family.

“Getting a new family member is one of my favorite experiences, whether it be the birth of a child or the union between two people,” Lennox said as he glanced between Amelia and Scrim. “It brings the family together and makes us stronger and closer. Amelia,” He said, turning his attention to his newest daughter-in-law. “It feels like you’ve been a part of this family for ages, but I’m so glad for you to officially join us. And now, since you have a bit of work to do, we’ll get to these gifts.”

Working through the first forty-eight gifts, Amelia was surrounded by handmade sweaters, scarves, socks, mittens, art, jams, breads, cookies, jewelry and more. The forty-ninth gift being from Scrim’s mother, a handwritten copy of her own extensive cookbook.

“Rue says you aren’t much of a cook,” Bonnie said as Amelia flipped through the pages. “But it’s always something nice to have on the shelf. Never know when you might need a recipe from it.”

Amelia looked up from the tightly leather-bound book with a smile. “I love it, thank you.”

With the book set on the pile at her feet, she looked up to Scrim, who was waiting to go last. He smiled at her, having enjoyed watching her open all the gifts that were made just for her. He reached behind his seat and pulled out a roll of parchment, handing it over to Amelia. She took it with a surge of excitement through her fingers, laying it carefully in her lap where she pulled at the piece of twine that kept the parchment rolled. As she uncurled it, holding the edges to keep it flat, she was presented with a large circle, perfectly black, in the center. Meticulous work done in white ink to create a star chart, with the date, _7 July, 1997,_ in neat script at the bottom. Amelia read the small labeling of the stars carefully before she looked up to Scrim for an explanation to the meaning if the gift.

“So, um, obviously it’s a star chart of the seventh of July 1997, which,” He paused suddenly feeling embarrassed at admitting the significance of the present in front of his entire family. “The seventh of July is the day I realized I loved you.” His answer immediately met with a chorus of ‘awws’. Scrim smiled, looking to Amelia and seeing only her as he continued. “It was an innocuous day, but one I’ll never forget. It was towards the end of when I was minister, things then were pretty terrible, for countless reasons. But that night you came home, you asked me to take a walk with you. I didn’t want to go, but you made me anyway. We sat on the top of that old parking garage and we ate, and we laughed, and I hadn’t felt that good in a long time. It was easy to relax, and I was quick to want to fall asleep. And we stayed there, and most important you stayed right there next to me. I didn’t even have to ask, but then again I never had too.”

He paused licking his lips quickly. “And it was that night that, as you laid in my arms and your head on my chest, I realized I loved you. Well, more like the moment I realized I had always been in love with you. You were always, and have always been the one there for me, through everything and anything. And just like these stars show, everything that happened for me to end up there, with you, was as fated to happen as it was for the stars to align like they did that night.” His eyes looked at the hand drawn map, immediately able to put himself back at that moment before he looked up to Amelia. “And I will be forever thankful for you being a part of my life, especially now, as my wife. So, Mrs. Amelia Bones, welcome to the Scrimgeour family.”  

 


	17. Snow Angel

Day 17 – Snow Angel

Node pranced around the thick layer of snow as Scrim and Amelia walked arm in arm on their way home. Staying close for warmth and for support as they both had a few drinks at one of their favorite local pubs. Amelia, turned to nuzzle her face into Scrim’s shoulder to warm her nose. Scrim took the opportunity to place a kiss on the top of her head. Their walk forestalled when Node came running back with a stick he’d procured from beneath the snow. The white fur of his face coated showing he’d dug around for the object.

Amelia was the one to reach for it, but Node jumped back, his tail wagging quickly as he enticed them to chase him. She reached again, but with a playful growl he stepped back again. Amelia’s arm slipped from around Scrim’s to go after Node. As soon as she made a move to take the stick from Node’s mouth, he turned and ran a few feet away.

“Do you want me to toss the stick or not?” Amelia asked Node as his front paws splayed out against the ground, dipping his head low as his tail continued to wag.

“Making ya work for it.” Scrim said, following the pair with a lazy smile.

A look of determination came over Amelia as she lunged for the stick once again. Node not moving fast enough, she was able to grab it. With a strong jaw, wrangling the stick free to throw took a few minutes on Amelia’s half. She tossed it as hard and far as possible and Node sprinted off to retrieve it. Scrim stopped next to Amelia, watching as Node leapt through the snow and darted back with the stick.

Node was speeding back when Scrim realized that he wasn’t going to slow down. A common greeting that was frequent when Scrim would be away for days at a time, or when Node was excited. The only problem being that the sighthound easily could sprint up to speeds over thirty-five miles per hour and weighing at just over one hundred pounds, turned Node into a dog cannon.

As Node leapt from the ground, Scrim reflexively prepared himself as his dog crashed into him. In the tumble, Scrim ended up grabbing Amelia’s arm as he fell, pulling her down into the snow bank with him. Node dropped the stick and waited for it to be tossed again.

“Oi, get off me, ya big pest.” Scrim laughed with a groan as he shoved Node from him, letting himself breath again when the weight was taken off his chest.

Amelia sat up, her back side completely covered in snow, she reached over Scrim to grab the stick to throw it away once again. Smiling, as she watched Node run off once again, she looked down to Scrim as he laid in the snow, looking up at her.

“Comfortable?” She asked as she moved to brush some snow from his cheek.

Scrim nodded. “Yeah, this spot is perfect.” He lifted his head to look at the area around him, spreading his legs to push snow around.

“Making a snow angel?” Amelia asked as she watched Scrim move his one free arm up and down.

“No.” Scrim said with a shake of his head. “I don’t need to make a snow angel when I have you.”

Amelia couldn’t help but to laugh. “You, sir, are drunk.”

“Yes, I am.” Scrim agreed, moving to wrap his arms around her. “I’d also like a kiss.” Happy to oblige, Amelia leaned in to press her lips against his. Their embrace short when Node returned in a hurry, spraying snow over them as he came to a stop in front of them, dropping the stick again. They both smiled, Scrim wiped snow from his face as he looked to Node. “You truly are insufferable sometimes.” He said to Node, nothing by affection his voice towards the dog.

 


	18. Hot Chocolate

Day 18 – Hot Chocolate

It didn’t matter if a person had magic or not. A boring stake out was a boring stake out. Amelia and Scrim had been staying in an empty apartment across the street from the bowling alley they had been scouting. Rumors were spreading that a ring of dark wizards were using the business as a front for trading in illegal magical goods. Despite the rumors being believable, the Auror Department still lacked any sort of physical and concrete evidence linking this people to their crimes.

The wizards in question were linked to dozens of crimes, spanning multiple cases over several years. A few involved had been arrested through a few investigations, but the people in charge managed to evade capture. Thus, allowing the crime to proliferate, reaching the point where Scrim got involved as Head Auror. Aurors below him had worked the cases, until it was deemed important enough to garner Scrim’s personal attention.

Getting Amelia involved wasn’t necessary, but he was bored and because he bribed her. As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a simple stake out was well out of her priorities. She had an entire department under her charge that could take care of matters such as that. But the stake out interfered with being able to enjoy an evening off the clock together. And he missed her company.

Sitting on the balcony, with a blanket draped over his lap, he looked down as his watch gave a silent buzz.

_> Why do you have to be the one to take this shift? Make someone else do it. _

The message from Amelia scrolled across the watch face, making him smile before replying.

_> Because it’s part of my job? As you know. Just come join me. _

_> Why would I ever want to do that? _

Scrim contemplated his reply, glancing up to the bowling alley, nothing was happening. In fact, nothing had taken place the entire time he’d been there. Waiting for specific people to arrive was tedious, especially when this group had multiple locations to work from. Intel showed that this location was the main spot, making it only a matter of time before something happened. Except, possibly at the expense of Scrim’s sanity due to boredom.

_> I’ll make you some hot chocolate.  _

It took a few minutes for him to get his reply.

_> With the little marshmallows? _

_> With the little marshmallows. _

_> Extra sprinkles? _

_> Extra sprinkles. _

Another few minutes passed before his watch buzzed again.

_> Fine. I’ll be there soon._


	19. Mittens

Day 19 – Mittens

A trip to Diagon Alley meant stopping in at Flourish and Blotts, Scrim unable to get away without stopping into the bookstore. Amelia, while happy to follow in, her attention was only held for so long by browsing titles and flipping through books. When she found Scrim up a ladder searching through astronomy books, he told her that he’d only be another fifteen minutes. An answer she found out early on really meant at least another hour. When Amelia told Scrim that she’d come find him again he barely registered, as he responded distractedly.

Amelia took the time to go to Amanuensis Quills, much more invested in the stationary store, leaving with two new fountain pens. Stopping in at Madam Malkin's next door, picking up a few things, including a new pair of mittens. Her fingers cold, having left the house earlier without any.

Diagon Alley had snow piled along the sides, even higher as it snowed heavily the day before. Holiday decorations adorned shop windows, doors, roofs and lampposts. People bustling about doing Christmas shopping, taking advantage that Hogwarts had yet to recess for the winter break.

Arriving back to the bookstore just over an hour later, she found Scrim still among the shelves. His arms full of books. She couldn’t help but to smile as his reading glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose as he attempted to balance a book with fine print on top of the stack in his arms.

“Ready to go?” Amelia asked as she approached Scrim, reaching up with a mitten covered hand to push his glasses up to sit on the bridge of his nose.

“Almost, just a few more,” He started as he looked at the open book but was stopped as Amelia put both of her hands on the side of his face, squishing his cheeks together slightly.

“You said that over an hour ago. I think it’s time to go.” She said as she forced him to look at her.

“Really?” Genuine surprise in Scrim’s voice as he’d lost track of time, as usual when in a bookstore.

“Really. And I thought it would be nice to stop and get dinner before going home.” She dropped her hands. Scrim nodded, agreeing to leave so they could eat.

With his items paid for, they left the bookshop and headed down the street together as Scrim reached for Amelia’s hand. “These are new.” He said, looking at the mittens.

“Mmhmm, do you like them?”

Scrim made a bit of face. “They’re okay.”

Amelia pulled her hand away from him. “What’s wrong with them?” She asked looking at her hands.

“Nothing, nothing. The mittens are fine. I just can’t hold your hand.”  

His answer made her smile. “Of course, you still can,” Amelia cupped her hand with Scrim’s. “Like this.”

Scrim looked at their joined hands and frowned a bit. “It’s just not the same. But I suppose it works.”

Amelia shook her head with amusement, moving to shove herself lightly into Scrim’s side as they walked, holding his hand a bit tighter. “I think you’ll manage. You can hold my hand the proper way later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	20. Candy Cane

Day 20 – Candy Cane

The sound of the door opening followed by the patter of Node’s paws let Amelia know that Scrim was back from taking Node on a walk. She put down her knitting things and was heading towards the front when the door shut with a bit harder bang than usual. Her steps spurred forward quicker, she rounded the corner to find Scrim discarding his scarf with a look of annoyance on his features. However, she quickly noted that his limp was far more exaggerated than usual and realized that it wasn’t an annoyed look, but one of pain.

“What happened?” Amelia asked as she approached him, noting that his palms were covered in abrasions and the elbow of his sweater ripped slightly.

Scrim’s attention went over Amelia’s shoulder to Node, the Borzoi sitting with his ears tucked close to his head. “Node saw one of the neighbor’s cats, when he barked it got spooked and darted off. He thought it would be a good time to case after it.” Scrim sat on the arm of the couch with a slight wince. “When he took off, there happened to be some ice, his leash was wrapped around my wrist and I got yanked off my feet.”

His attention was on his leg, hand moving to cup his knee as his eyes closed with furrowed brows. Amelia frowned as she watched, moving to place a kiss on the top of Scrim’s bowed head. She knew how the winter months aggravated the old injury. Suffering an incident to exacerbate it was always bad, but to happen in December, she knew he would be hurting more than usual. “Do you want to lay on the couch or in bed?” She asked, stepping back.

It took Scrim a few seconds to answer as he considered. “In bed.” He finally responded. The couch was closer and their bedroom upstairs, but the bed much more comfortable to lay down.

“Okay, come on.” She was at his side, ready to assist him. Knowing that despite the discomfort, Scrim would rather walk on his own up the stairs than her use any sort of hover or levitation charm on him.

They moved slow, stopping at the bottom of the steps for over a minute while Scrim rallied up the desire to start up the stairs. One of his arms around Amelia’s shoulder, the other holding the handrail while Amelia had both of her arms tightly around his torso.

“You okay?” Amelia asked as they finally surmounted the last step, but she didn’t stop, wanting to get Scrim off his leg sooner rather than later. Scrim only nodded. He kept his hand on the wall, as they walked together. Once in their room, Amelia moved carefully to help Scrim into bed. He let out an audible, frustrated sigh. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she brushed her knuckles along his cheek. “Want anything for it?”

Scrim blew out another breath with the shake of his head. “No. I’ll be okay.”

Amelia perked a brow at him. Forever the stoic even when he didn’t need to be. “Not even a pain relief potion?” She asked.

“They make me so drowsy.”

“Not like you’ll be doing anything for the rest of the day anyway.” Amelia got up from the bed, going to retrieve the potion and a few other first aid items before returning. She held out the small vial and when Scrim took it without trying to deny it, she knew how much his leg was hurting him. After consuming it, it didn’t take long for Scrim to drift off.

 

Amelia had resumed work on her knitting when Scrim stirred. His hand scrubbing over his face and then blinking into awareness. “Hey there, sleepy.” Amelia said when Scrim finally turned to look over his shoulder to find her sitting up right in bed next to him. “How’s your knee?” Her fingers brushing hair from his face.

Scrim shrugged. “It’s okay.” The pain had dulled to a constant throb, but he knew that as soon as he tried to put weight on it, the pain would increase. Scrim looked at his watch, he’d slept for nearly six hours and still felt the lingering drowsiness that was trying to get him to close his eyes again.

“I got you something.” Amelia said as she leaned over the side of the bed. Scrim turned carefully off his right side, his hand supporting his left knee as he laid on his back. She sat up right with one of his canes in her hand but had wrapped red ribbon along the length of it.

Scrim couldn’t help the amused, sleepy chuckle. “Is that supposed to be a candy cane?” He asked as she handed it to him, his eyes following the ribbon up towards the curved handle.

“I thought it could use some festiveness for the holiday, especially if you’ll be using it for a bit.” She said with a smile.

“Festive I will be, that is for certain.” Scrim leaned the cane against the night stand on his side of the bed, then looked back to Amelia. “Thank you.” His tone holding thanks for more than just decorating his cane, but for helping him.

Amelia leaned sideways, to give Scrim a kiss. “You’re welcome, now go back to sleep.”


	21. Ice Skating

Day 21 – Ice Skating

Scrim had his own skates laced up far before Amelia. She had intended to be right behind him but kept getting stopped to engage in conversation. From people with questions, a few with concerns, most with praise. When attempting to go out to spend time together, it became a question of where to go. If they desired more privacy, finding somewhere in the muggle community was best. They were both only seen as strangers there, especially Amelia. The muggles completely unaware of her status as Minister of Magic.

Going out in the wizarding community was a different story. It became dependent on the people with how much they’d get stopped. Most of the time people kept to themselves, respecting privacy and boundaries. It clear that Amelia was out with her husband to spend personal time together. Occasionally, however, someone would approach Amelia and breach that barrier. She never wanted to turn someone away, wanting her to be approachable. She was in service to her people and everything they had to say was important. And as soon as one person would start talking, it removed the uncertainty for others if they could approach her as well.

Scrim sat on the bench as an older woman talked with Amelia. She had no real questions or concerns, simply wanted to express her gratitude for the work Amelia saw accomplished post the second war. Scrim couldn’t help but to smile as he listened to the women, her words reminding him of how he was constantly proud of his wife. Eventually the woman wished her a happy holiday and bid her farewells. Allowing Amelia to quickly get her skates on, nudging Scrim.

“Sorry about that, you ready?” She asked, even though she was aware that he’d been as such for at least the last twenty minutes.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Scrim reminded her as they both made their way to the rink. They had just celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary a few months ago. Ever since they’d gotten married Amelia had become more apologetic anytime they’re dates out were interrupted. “Comes with the territory of being the Minister’s husband.” Scrim said with a smile, perfectly content to wait while she answered questions, to join her to conferences and be her company when ever possible as she needed to travel.

They enjoyed a few laps around the ice, Scrim a bit more graceful on his skates than Amelia. There were a few times she’d lose her footing, but with Scrim’s help she recovered quickly. As she became more confident, she let go of Scrim’s arm to skate out in front of him on her own. Giving glances over her shoulder to see him still following behind her, as he always was.

Taking longer strides, Amelia lapped Scrim, slowing as she came up behind him to hold her hands to his waist. “Not gonna chase after me?” She asked moving to skate next to him.

Scrim looked towards her. “Is that what that look earlier meant?” He asked as his hand trailed down her arm to take her hand his in. She simply nodded, skating so that the distance between them was just enough to keep a hold of another. “Why would I do that when I already have you?”

Amelia tugged on Scrim’s hand. “Because it’s fun.” She let go of him, turning and pushing off with a bit of force to gain some momentum, twisting between people as they skated. Scrim watched her move away from him before doing the same.

It didn’t take long for the inevitable to happen. Always pushing herself in everything she did, wanting to master all skills and be one of the best there was. It was one of the many things about her that Scrim admired. Even if it meant pushing herself to try and accomplish things before she was ready to do so. It was a misstep, the blade of the skate catching on an imperfection of the ice that sent Amelia tumbling. People moved out of the way quickly before realizing who it was that had taken the fall.

“Madam Minister!” One woman said in surprise as she came to a stop, kneeling beside her.

Scrim shook his head, more amused at the situation as people gathered around Amelia, all asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. He hung back for just a few more seconds, letting the group gathered a bit more before Scrim skated up and excused his way into the center. People were still fussing over Amelia and the look Scrim received from her as she looked up to him indicated she was clearly displeased he waited as long as he did.

It was obvious that she was fine, but there was no fun in not taking advantage of the situation. “Oh my, Merlin. My darling, are you alright?” Scrim asked as he got onto one knee at her side, looking her over. Amelia went to answer, but Scrim stopped her. “Save your strength, it’s okay, let’s get you out of here.” He moved to help her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her back and then scooped her up into his arms. The crowd parted as he glided away towards the exit of the rink.

Scrim eventually set Amelia down, so they could remove their skates once they were far enough away. “Was that necessary?” Amelia asked as she sat up from unlacing.

Scrim couldn’t help but to chuckle. “No, not strictly. But now when you get to call off work tomorrow because you’re recovering from a minor ice-skating injury no one will question it.”

“And just what will I be doing tomorrow instead?”

“Recovering, of course, all day, in bed.”

Amelia grinned at him and he returned the smile.


	22. Lights

Day 22 – Lights

With Christmas merely days away, there was still time to enjoy the holiday festivities before meeting up with the rest of the family. Scrim sat on the couch, bent as he tied his boots, gearing up to go outside into the cold.

“Dad, Dad, is it time to go yet?” Nox asked as he came bouncing into the room. All bundled in his own coat, scarf and hat.

Scrim looked up, smiling at his four-year-old son. “Just nearly. Is your Mum ready?” Scrim asked as he stood from the couch, heading to the closet to put his own coat on.

“I don’t know.” Nox said as he looked towards the hallway. “Are you ready?” He looked back up towards his father.

“Aye, I’m ready. Go get Mum, tell her it’s time we get goin’.” Scrim said, draping a scarf about his neck and closing the closet. Nox took off but didn’t need to go far. Amelia came around the corner, the two nearly colliding. “There ya are. Ready?”

Amelia nodded and then looked down to their son who was still nearly vibrating with excitement. “Think we should wait a bit before going? Make sure it’s dark enough out?” She asked Scrim and immediately Nox protested.

“You said we could go now!” Nox spun to look at his father. “We can go now?”

Scrim sucked in a breath. “Maybe your Mum is right, maybe we should wait till it gets a bit darker.” He said in mock agreement.

Nox went to Scrim, tugging on the bottom hem of his coat. “Pleeeeeeeeeease can we go now?” His bottom lip in a pout. Amelia and Scrim had taken Nox out to see the lights starting the year he was born, wrapping him up tightly as a two-month old as they went out for as a family for their Christmas together. Last year, when Nox was three, had been the first year that he indicated he was excited for the annual walk to see the lights. This year, he’d been talking nearly nonstop for a week leading up to it.

Scrim watched, unable to stop himself from grinning, that pleading look impossible to not cave in against. “Alright, alright. We can go now.” Scrim grabbed Node’s leash, the Borzoi already sitting by the door ready to leave with the family. The leash clipped to the collar, he handed it off to Amelia. The four ready to head out outside.

The houses on the street were lit up with elaborate displays of Christmas lights. All blinking, twinkling and shining, pulling the eye in every direction to look at the decorations. Scrim hoisted Nox up, situating him upon his shoulders so that he’d be able to get the best view of the street among the small crowds that gathered to go see the lights just as well as the rest, if not better.

Nox leaned forward, his head resting in Scrim’s hair, his arms draped over Scrim’s shoulders. Until he sat up with one arm raised quickly to point. “Oi, lookit that one!” He said, drawing their attention to a house fully lit up in white lights, with a Santa’s sled and reindeer on the roof.

This continued as they walked along, looking at the lights on houses and businesses, as well as put up along the streets. Enjoying the creativity and hard work these people put into spreading the holiday cheer. Amelia walked next to Scrim, one arm hooked around his, while Node trotted along next to her. They all stopped to get some hot chocolate before making the trip back home. Making sure to take different streets, so they could see different lights.

“Someone is tuckered out.” Amelia said with a soft smile as she looked up. Nox slouched against Scrim’s head, eyes closed and fast asleep.

Scrim looked upwards, unable to see his son but took Amelia’s word for it. “It’s hard work looking at all the lights. I’m certainly ready to turn in.”

Amelia brought herself closer to Scrim’s side as they made the last turn onto their street. They slowed to a stop outside their home, the façade not decorate nearly to the extent as some of the other houses they saw that night. Amelia let go of Node’s leash as he headed for the door, giving her both her arms free to wrap around Scrim. She looked up to him, then higher at their sleeping son. The sight brining a warmth to her chest.

“Another great year.” Scrim said leaning down just slightly, as to not wake Nox.

Amelia rose on her tip toes to meet him the rest of the way for a kiss. “Another perfect year.”


	23. Party

Day 23 – Party

“I still cannot believe that you told your entire family that we're dating.” Amelia said immediately upon apparating with Scrim at the end of the drive of his parent's home.

“I didn’t tell all of them, just Marjorie… who told everyone.” Scrim said in his own defense, for the countless time since he told her about their sudden relationship.

Amelia gave Scrim a look, on that conveyed that she wasn’t convinced. “Of all the people you could have named as your fake girlfriend to get out of talking about your non-existent love life with your sisters, you pick me.” She said as they approached the farm house. Her tone was criticizing, but being honest with herself, she didn’t mind.

Scrim took a breath, the cold air chilling his lungs. They stopped at the front door, waiting just a moment before going inside. “I picked you because there’s no one else I’d rather have chosen.” Scrim admitted truthfully.

There wasn’t time for Amelia to respond, Scrim opened the door and let them in. The sounds of chatter, laughter and music washing over them as they went inside. The foyer was empty, allowing them to remove their coats in peace. Scrim looked to Amelia, they’d worked together for years, known each other for decades. They’re ability to improvise in any situation, naturally working off one another, an intuition for each other’s next move, unlike any other. But when Amelia put her arm around him, Scrim was caught off guard and she noticed.

“If we’re a couple, we might as well sell it.” She explained, leaning into him, his own arm slipping over her shoulders, the pair as comfortable as ever.

When they rounded the corner into the party, those in the immediate area grew louder with their hellos. “There they are! Finally! Wondering when you’d get here.” Marjorie said with glee as she approached the supposed couple. She hugged them both, already having enjoyed a few glasses of eggnog.

“Sorry we’re late, we were…” Scrim trailed, not having an excuse ready for what kept them. Unable to admit that they were late due to bickering about the fact that Scrim panicked when questioned about his dating prospects and to avoid the conversation lied and said he was dating Amelia.

“Oh ho, I understand, no worries.” Marjorie said with an exaggerated wink and an elbow to Scrim’s ribs. “No need to explain.”

Scrim could feel Amelia looking at him, which he was certain only darkened the blush to his ears. He cleared his throat and recovered. “So, where’s everyone?” He asked, letting Amelia go and stepping away from Marjorie to go find everyone else. Once Amelia was left unattended by Scrim, several of his sisters descended upon her.

The questions were rapid fire.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Did he ask you out or did you ask him?”

“Why didn’t you guys say anything sooner?”

“Are you living together?”

“When did you know you wanted to date?”

“How serious are you two?”

The questions continued, and Amelia suddenly understood why Scrim simply blurted out her name when he undoubtedly received the same treatment when questioned about why he hadn’t been dating. She wasn’t sure where to start, not even able to register most of the questions, let alone think of an answer.

“Girls, girls.” The interrogation was interrupted by Scrim’s mother, Bonnie, as she approached the group with a pint in hand and a smile on her face. “Give her a break, you’ll all get the answers you want soon enough.” She said, breaking them up and shooing her daughters off, them moving to the next room, their questions heard again but directed at Scrim this time. “Forgive them, they’ve always been far nosier of Rue's personal life than they should be.”

Amelia waved off her apology. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.” She said, surprised at herself for how honest her answer was.

Bonnie sipped at her pint, leaning back to look through the doorway at her children, watching as Scrim talked back just as quickly and animated as his sisters who were asking questions. “If you don’t mind me saying,” She said turning her attention back to Amelia. “I’m surprised it took this long for you two to end up together.”

A look of surprise and interest showed on Amelia’s face. “Oh? What makes you say that?”

“I know my son. I know how he was when he lost his wife. I know that you were always the one there with him through all that. And that even when you two were little he always talked about you. Endlessly explaining what trouble, you two got into while at school. Then becoming Aurors, accomplishing such great things together. I know that I still worry about Rue while he’s at work, but that worry is lessened knowing you’re there with him. And I know how he looks at you, his eyes only for you, lighting up when you come in the room, following you as you leave. And I know he’s found something with you, in you, that he’s never experienced for anyone else.”

Amelia swallowed as Bonnie spoke, finding her voice. “Really?”

Bonnie nodded. “What I don’t know is if he’s told you he loves you yet. But trust me, I’ve never seen him like this, that boy is helplessly in love with you, that I do know.” Bonnie said, taking another drink.

Scrim appeared in the doorway, having escaped his sisters. He smiled as he found Amelia with his mother. “What’re you two chatting about?” He asked, seeing the rather pleased look on his mother’s face.

“Nothing important.” Bonnie said, giving Scrim a proper hello with a hug and a kiss to his cheek. “Just telling Amelia how you talk about her constantly.”

“I... don’t… Not constantly. It’s because we work together.” Scrim said, stumbling a bit over his words.

Bonnie hummed, a knowing sound, before she excused herself.

Scrim turned to Amelia, an apologetic look on his face. “This was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Amelia said more forcefully than expected, she cleared her throat. “No.” She repeated, more collected. “I think we’ll have an excellent Christmas party as a fake couple.”

“I agree, it’ll be a brilliant time. Shall we go join the actual party and prepare to answer a million questions about our fake relationship?” He asked, moving to stand next to her, his hand naturally falling into place at the small of Amelia’s back.

“We shall.”

 

The party went perfectly, Amelia and Scrim falling into that usual rhythm with one another. But the only notable things Amelia would remember about that night was how many times she’d look up to find Scrim’s eyes on her, only to quickly divert when her own gaze met his. And how she noticed just how red his ears managed to stay the entire night.


	24. Christmas Eve

Day 24 – Christmas Eve

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” Scrim asked as he watched Amelia continue working intently. Her attention down on the stacks of documents on her desk, an organized chaos strewn about her.

Amelia looked up to Scrim, an appreciative look on her features. “I’m sure, Scrim. I have a lot of work that I need to catch up on here. Besides, I feel like I always tag along with you to your family’s Christmas. I don’t want to impose.”

“Impose?” Scrim nearly scoffed as he shook his head. “Ame, you’ve been joining us for Christmas off and on for years. You’re always welcome to join us. You know that.”

She shifted in her seat, setting quill aside and pushing parchment into new stacks. “I know.” She continued to fidget with things in front of her, looking up to Scrim. “I’m just not in a very Christmas-y mood this year.” She admitted, her eyes flicking to the photo of Edgar and his family that rest on the corner of her desk.

Silence hung between them for a few moments before Scrim nodded. “It’s alright, plenty of things for the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department to get done. But, if you change your mind, at any point, you know the place.” Scrim reached over her desk, hand resting on hers. “Yeah?”

Amelia looked up and offered him a half smile. “Of course. Thank you.” She pulled her hand away to making a shooing motion. “Now go, you’ll be late, and I know how your Mum gets when people are late for dinner.”

He took a few steps backwards, watching her. “Don’t even have to send word, just gotta show up.” He added, still slowly heading for the door.

“I know! Now go, I have work to do.”

Scrim stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder to her. “Happy Christmas, Amelia.”

“Happy Christmas, Scrim. Send your family my love.” Her words finally sending him off.

A few hours passed, and Amelia was able to get through a surprising amount of work. With just about everyone in the Ministry out for the holiday, or simply gone for the night, there were few distractions. Her desk clearer than it had been in months. She leaned back, shaking her hand to work out the cramps that settled in the joints of her fingers from writing so much. It was after seven, her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she’d skipped both lunch and dinner that day. She was just about to get up to venture towards the café when there was a knock at her door.

Surprised that anyone was still there, she looked up, only to be surprised again. “Scrim?” She asked, a shocked to see him standing there. “What are you doing here?”

Scrim entered her office with a shrug. “Well, I went home to finish packing and I realized that I had all these groceries that would’ve gone bad if I went out of town without doing anything with them.” He utilized the new free space on her desk to set the large cloth bag down. “Then I found myself making a meal to make sure it doesn’t all go to waste.”

A mild smirk curved Amelia’s lips. “Uhhuh.” She said quickly, prompting him to continue.

“Then I figured you probably hadn’t eaten anything recently.” Scrim unzipped the bag, the food inside kept perfectly hot or cold. “That is, if you want any of this of course.” He reached in to unpack the containers. “Fresh pot pie, luckily I didn’t have any peas to worry about going bad to add to it. One of the better flakey crusts I’ve made recently, if I do say so myself.” Scrim couldn’t help the proud grin. “And then couldn’t have dinner without desert.”

Amelia took the container from his hands excitedly, peeling back the lid with a happy smile. “Oh, chocolate cake and mousse.” She stuck her finger into the mousse to taste. “Bring any…” Her question answered when Scrim held up the container with vanilla ice cream.

“Of course.” He said, placing the ice cream on the desk with everything else before removing utensils and plates for two.

She looked at the plates. “Aren’t you going to Ireland?” She asked as Scrim opened the pot pie to serve.

“No, no, sent an owl along letting everyone know I had some important things to tend to that kept me.” He scooped into the still steaming food to serve, handing it to Amelia, then pulling a bottle of wine from the bag as well.  

She took the plate, trading out the cake for the pot pie, taking the time to look over everything Scrim brought, eyes resting on him as he poured them two glasses. Once everything was ready, they sat together in seats on the same side of her desk and everything felt right in that moment.

Amelia took a bite and it tasted even better than it smelled, and the smell alone had been enough to get her mouthwatering. “It’s delicious, thank you. But you didn’t have to not go home for me.” She added, feeling a bit guilty that Scrim cancelled his plans for her.

“It’s not a problem. It’s just, not really Christmas without you.”

She smiled behind her glass of wine as she raised it to her lips. “Happy Christmas, Scrim.” She said, extending her glass towards him.

He clinked his glass against hers. “Happy Christmas, Ame.”


	25. Christmas Day

Day 25 – Christmas Day

Bag dropped at the door, coats discarded over the backs of chairs, scarfs, hats and gloves over the couch and along the ground. Exhaustion removing the care that things weren’t where they belong as shoes were kicked off towards the corners and under the dining room table. Several days of holiday engagements, from the annual party at the ministry, to get togethers with friends, appearances for the tree lighting and spending the actual holiday with family, left Scrim and Amelia drained. The hectic holiday season left them wanting nothing more than the chance to slip away from the crowds, from socializing to spend time alone and recharge.

Normally they’d spend the night at his parent’s on Christmas, going home on the twenty-sixth, or even a few days later. But when Scrim asked Amelia, when they managed a quiet moment, if she be okay going home the night of Christmas day, he was relived when she happily agreed to go home early.

Amelia trudged up the stairs, while Scrim went to the kitchen to prepare tea for the two of them. Carrying the tray into their room, Amelia laid out crosswise over the bed, using her crossed arms as a pillow. Scrim sat the tea on the edge of the night stand before taking a seat next to her. He ran a hand along her back, leaning down to kiss her shoulders.

“Have a good holiday?” Scrim asked, his hand staying on shoulders as she rolled on her side to look up at him.

She nodded with a hum. “I did, but I’m glad to be home.”

Something fluttered in Scrim’s stomach at her words, a feeling of content. “Really?” He couldn’t help but to ask. Amelia having a history of moving around more times than Scrim could count. A desire to stay at the ministry for long hours to get work done.

Amelia watched Scrim for a moment, hand reaching up to rest against his face, fingers pulling along the scruff on his cheek and neck. Tracing her thumb over his lips, Scrim kissing lightly as she did. “Really. Only because you’re here though. I’d be glad to be anywhere just as long you were there.”

He smiled, reaching up to take Amelia’s hand from his face, kissing her palm, slipping his fingers around hers after leaving enough affection along her hand and wrist. Scrim shifted to lay on his side as well, the two now facing each other on the bed. “I’d go anywhere with you.” It was his turn to brush his knuckles up along her check, fingers spreading into her hair to pull her towards him to place a kiss on her lips. “And everywhere.”

They shared another kiss. “Then it looks like I’ll always be home.”

 


End file.
